<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyed Monster by InfiniteSeahorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601209">Green Eyed Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse'>InfiniteSeahorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALBW ficlets and drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is used to being Ravio's only customer, so when he has to wait for service, he has to work through some unheroic feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALBW ficlets and drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light breeze ruffles the grass, taking the edge off the brightly shining sun, when Link strolls into Ravio’s shop. The hero’s just come back from freeing another Sage, and triumph marks his youthful features, which twitch in anticipation of recalling his latest exploits to his housebound roommate.</p><p>Stepping onto the sales floor, Link has a doubled moment of shock. His first surprise comes when he sees another customer in the normally vacant store, and the second, more concerning one arrives when he absorbs the vibe in the room.</p><p>The stranger, a young man not too much older than Link, leans with his back to the door over an empty table, interest etched in the lines of his body. From what Link can see, he looks comfortable, planted casually in idle counterpoint to the merchant’s buzzing enthusiasm. It has always been Ravio’s custom to follow Link around the shop, hovering dutifully at his elbow so as to be of immediate service should he be ready to make his selection, and he has apparently done the same with this customer– only he has nowhere to go, so he’s wedged himself nearby into the space between two tables, all the better to watch over the merchandise while keeping his attention focused on making friendly chit chat.</p><p>There’s nothing for Link to do but wait and listen to the banter while the two men ignore him like he’s a breeze blowing through the open window, but Link can’t follow their conversation. A sudden roaring in his ears has drowned out all but a few snippets of flirty wordplay, and he breathes out in hot, sharp, puffs of air. Latching onto the phrase “heroic strength”, he worries at its meaning until it’s worn a hole through his jealous heart. <em> He’s </em> the hero, as the merchant is so fond of telling him. He remembers those exact words whispered in his ear, followed by a hand on his upper arm and fingers playfully squeezing his bicep, when he had come into the shop for the first time carrying the Master Sword. Ravio should be flirting with <em> him! </em> </p><p>Doubt creeps into Link’s mind. Has he been taken for a ride, used for his rupees? A sour twist of rejection and distrust roils his stomach, and he takes a cleansing breath, pushing the unheroic feelings aside. He can’t act like a discarded toy here, in public, with an audience at his feet. He’d like to struggle with his thoughts in private, but he doesn’t even have a home to retreat to anymore, Ravio’s taken everything from him–</p><p>No. Stop. That’s all wrong. The merchant is <em> helping </em> him, for the goddesses’ sake, it’s Yuga who’s taken the Sages and the Princess and who knows what else. All Link wants is to know he’s on the right path, with a loyal companion who will lend his unwavering support. But if Ravio encourages anyone and everyone who steps into the shop in the same manner as he’s been doing with Link, well, then…</p><p>Glancing around at the other tables, Link takes stock of the inventory and recognizes every item in the same place and the same amount as the last time he visited. Ravio hasn’t made a sale then, although it’s not for a lack of trying. The way the merchant caresses the handle of the hammer he’s standing next to is nothing short of obscene, and although Link can’t see either of the men’s faces, his own burns in second-hand shame. </p><p>The hero decides it’s past time to break up their little gossip session. How can he assert his dominance without making a scene? As he strides closer to the party of two in the corner, his hand brushes against the wallet tied to his belt, and a plan forms in his mind.</p><p>He tosses the heavy bag of rupees onto the table between the two men, and the resonant thump of the gems hitting the wood startles them into silence. Link takes the opportunity to speak. Waving magnanimously, he says, “I’d like to rent all of your stock. Hero business, you know?” and shrugs a shoulder, alluding through the casual gesture that the other customer certainly <em> doesn’t </em> know. He turns to him, stepping within the circle of intimacy they’d created, and continues in a tone that brooks no argument, “The store’s closed now. <em>Time to leave</em>.”</p><p>Confusion flickers across the rejected customer’s face as he rises off his elbows and stands apart from the knot of tension tied tight around the occupants of the shop. He gestures wildly, his charm lost to the darkening atmosphere, and stammers, “I-I only wanted a new bow, like I was telling the merchant here, I broke mine the other day when I was out hunting, but, uh, I see that there are no bows for sale, so I guess I’ll take my leave. Nice to meet you, Ravio, was it?” The salesman nods his head, bunny ears waving a silent goodbye. The stranger sizes up Link and opens his mouth, possibly to wish him good luck in his heroic endeavors, but shuts it again with an audible snap when he sees the threat in his eyes. He whirls around, beating a hasty retreat outside where the green-clad enemies pop out of shrubs instead of confronting innocent bystanders while they attempt to shop for weapons.</p><p>Maintaining his unnatural silence while the guest is under their roof, Ravio waits until the thick wooden door is completely closed before lifting the hood off his face and saying, “What on earth has gotten into you?” He doesn’t pause for an answer, only rests his gaze upon the tempest of Link’s face for a moment before returning his attention to the wallet on the table.</p><p>Quick as the rabbit he resembles, Ravio reaches out to grab the rupees, but Link is faster and pins his hand to the table before he can touch the smooth leather of the wallet. The power Link felt when he successfully shooed the interloper away feels vague and dreamlike when he asks, “What do you like more, money or me?” His voice is steady, with barely a tremor around the edges of his words to hint at the betrayal and anger he’ll feel if the treacherous thoughts in the back of his mind are proven true.</p><p>Ravio risks one last glance at the bag before flashing his most disarming smile at the frowning man in front of him. “You, of course, Mr. Hero!"</p><p>Link’s grip shifts, encircling Ravio’s wrist, and he pulls him gently but firmly away from his corner. With his other hand he pushes the rabbit-eared hood completely off the merchant’s head and lets it fall to the ground. “Then prove it,” he whispers in his ear, allowing more force to seep into his voice.</p><p>Ravio tilts his head to the side and tugs at the scarf covering his neck, exposing several mottled, circular bruises in various stages of healing. “Isn’t this proof enough? Count them, they’re all from you, and each is more precious than a golden rupee.” His smile grows wider, turning lustful, and it’s a look, Link realizes with a hot flush in his chest, that no one else has seen. His housemate only shows his face when they’re alone, only lets the hero see the gleam of desire in his bright green eyes or the inviting curve of his parted lips when there’s no one else around. “I’d love to add to my collection, if you’re in a giving mood, <em>my hero,</em>” he finishes, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek, and Link folds, jealousy draining away as eagerness takes its place to drive them closer together.</p><p>How Ravio always knows just what to say to defuse a situation mystifies the young man. It goes beyond mere salesman’s charm, he thinks as he lowers his mouth to the side of Ravio’s throat and presses his lips against his racing pulse point. Of course he’s in a giving mood. He’s given the mysterious merchant his house, his rupees, and his infuriatingly complicated heart. He’ll gladly give more evidence to support his claim over him, he doesn't even need to be asked. He’d like it if everyone could see the marks he’s made, but after a moment of reflection and with a suppressed sigh he adds <em>visible love bites</em> to his mental list of actions unbecoming of a hero. For now, they will remain a secret. Unless he moves farther up...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I love to hear what you thought, or if I've made a mistake somewhere; no comment is too short for me to appreciate!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>